Silver Dragon and Elemental Heir
by Queen of Faeries
Summary: Draco isn't whom he says. He is the silver dragon creation of Fire,from an era long ago....


Silver Dragon and the Elemental Heir  
  
  
  
And though the wind may howl,  
  
Over hill, tree and branch,  
  
Through souls twisted,dark and foul,  
  
The dragon will sit upon its throne,  
  
With Fire just and true,  
  
Its cry will be a dreadful moan,  
  
That heralds morning dew.  
  
  
  
Fire sat on its throne. She was lonely. She was the only element that didn't have a creation. Water the purest element had created beautiful creatures, mermaids and water nymphs. Each held a fragile yet aggressive beauty true to water itself. Earth had created magic weavers wizards and witches. Fairies as he called them were his most beutiful creations he demanded that they were fit of royallty and created knomes as their servants. Spirit had only made one creation yet this surpassed the others in beauty and pureness. The Unicorn. A white spirit a shape of spirit itself. Air had created the pheonix with Fire's help but Fire knew it was soley the Air's creation as the pheonix wouldn't obey her command.  
  
Fire sat and thought hard. She pondered what she wanted in a creation for once it was made it was cast into stone. Silver she thought, made of silver, hard and strong, immortal.  
  
Her ideas spun and through love she created the man dragon.  
  
The man-dragon was the essence of fire. Warm blooded with a hot temper.  
  
He was snake like in his ways, his movements and features.  
  
By moonlight the handsome man turned into a fierce dragon.  
  
Fire smiled happy with her thing, new magic being. He belonged to her.  
  
"My Draco, yes Dragon.You are mine, mine to love, mine to hold and mine to command.Do you understand?" Draco nodded. His silver eyes burning with the eternal fire, Fire had granted him with.  
  
"Yes Ingnis, Fire I understand." Fire nodded and kissed him. "Good, Draco the moon is rising and you must go, Leave now and be safe." Draco nodded. He could feel the pull of the moon. "Ingnis, I shall come back" He said, his voice deep and growling, the change would happen soon. "Yes Draco you shall and you will be loved in this world always."  
  
Draco searched frantically for Ingnis. The era of magic and mystic creation was over. Men had been born and with them came the destruction of the elements and his dear creator Ingnis,Fire.  
  
"Ingnis! Ingnis!" he called his voice bellowing into the night. A muffled sound came from a pile a steaming rubble. He ran towards the ash and pulled out a beraggled figure.  
  
"Draco" the voice said faintly. "Ingnis, Fire what have they done to you?"  
  
A weak cough escaped her lips. "Nothing Draco, that wasn't going to happen sooner or later. But now it is my time to go. The era of magic creation is over and the elements are no longer needed to maintain order. It is time for me to leave this realm" Draco looked at Ingnis. Sliver eyes flickered with emotion as his creator smiled up at him. "Dear Draco. Do not think you are alone. There is a prophecy.... if I recall, ah yes I remember.  
  
The elements were failing,  
  
One by one they swiftly fall,  
  
Only one is left remaining,  
  
One to tell it's tale.  
  
Of love lost in the ashes,  
  
That shall rise again anew,  
  
With the evil overshading,  
  
What was meant to be true.  
  
And the creation will moan,  
  
For the life of sorrows past,  
  
But remind him his love is fragile  
  
And may shatter like glass.  
  
Draco looked sadly at Ingnis. "Please don't leave me in this world alone" he whispered frantically.  
  
Ingnis smiled sadly "Dear boy, if I could remain here in this realm I would. I'd stay with you forever. But I must leave, please don't fret for I will be back in this form again one day, Goodbye my Dragon"  
  
With that Ingnis seemed to shatter into a thousand red, sparks. Draco's eyes watered. The moon was coming and he would have to go and transform. He watched as the smallest sparks from Ingnis's body gentley evaporated into his skin.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed you" he yelled into the night. "If what you say is true I shall find you again!"  
  
  
  
Draco searched the world from that day for Ingnis. But times change and soon Draco found he needed money to survive. He searched for a family that could take him in. He didn't go anywhere near men.  
  
It pained him too much. They were the ones who had ended the era of creation in the first place.  
  
So he searched for a family of witches or wizards. He wanted to be with a creation like he was.  
  
Finally he found a family of dark wizards called the Malfoys. They hated "Muggles" or men as they called them. Draco found he fit in well and nobody cared about why he dissapeared at night.  
  
On July 2nd 1988 Draco was "born" into the family. His "mother" and "father" used powerdul dark magic to bind him to human form. He would be born as a child and grow into a wizard child. He would still have to turn into a dragon but only on full moons and he would still have memories of his past.  
  
Little did Draco know that the exact same night as he was being born that on the otherside of the country in a place called Lower Hazelcot farm in Gloucestershire a little baby girl was being born.  
  
  
  
Kai ran through the bushes her flaming hair streaming behind her like a mad flag. She loved living at Lower Hazelcot farm. It was on the edge of a dark forest. She wanted to explore the forest but her parents said no. That forest was forbbiden so she called it the Forbbiden Forest.  
  
The green grassy hills of the country side called to her offering adventure.  
  
It was dawn and Kai watched as the badgers left their hunt to return through dewy plants back to their corpses. Kai sighed. She longed for magic and adventure. She smiled to herself. Red streaked the sky heralding sunrise and Kai could almost hear the dragon's roar as he turned back to a man.  
  
Kai shook her head. That was just one of her dumb .magic dreams where she went a huge school with ghosts and teachers and magic wands. It wasn't real her parents had told her so with scared looks on their faces. She sighed she heard her mother's voice coming from the house. "Kayoubi Yet Foy come here this instant" Kai smiled. Her mother and father were Japanese. They had believed that Kai was a Fire-sprite born to them as her flaming red hair wasn't a trait in normal Japanese families and neither were her hazel eyes. 'Stupid name' she thought angrily 'I can't believe Kayoubi means fire.'  
  
Kai turned and walked towards the house when a large snowy owl swooped over her head. Kai ducked and noticed the owl had something attached to her leg. "Mum! Dad! Look at this owl! Its got something on its leg" Kai's parents Mae Sue Lin Yet Foy and Yip Hoy Yet Foy appeared out of thin air looking nervous. Kai cautiously approached the owl and untied the letter careful not to extract any of its glossy white feathers. Kai started to read to her parents who had turned pale.  
  
" Dear student,  
  
We are pleased to annouce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train leaves from Platform 9/3 quarters on September the first. Please read the list of requirments attached.  
  
Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Proffesor McGonagall"  
  
Kai's eyes were open wide. "I'm a witch? A real witch? With magic!"  
  
Kai's mother's eyes were troubled. "Oh Yip Hoy I don't understand, why was she accepted? I didn't want her to face that world. I had such high hopes as she has never shown any signs of magic, so why was she accepted?" Kai's father thought hard. "The dreams" he said finally. "I do believe they are prophetic. She dreamt about Hogwarts before about it. Thats why she was telling us about all the wands and the dragon man" Kai's mother shook her head and turned to Kai. "Kayoubi its time we told you about Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
Kai was not a patient girl. As she sat in Diagion alley outside of Madam Milkin's she found herself wishing that her parents would hurry up at Gringotts. She started to pace when she found herself facing the light blue stained glass window. What she saw there made her heart palputate.  
  
It was the dragon boy. In her dreams he had been full grown but here he was only as old as she.  
  
Kai couldn't take her eyes of him. He was tall and slim with silver hair.  
  
She couldn't see his eyes as he was facing away from her but she knew from her dreams that his eyes were a silver flecked with blue-grey. She blushed. She liked him in the 'I love you' way.  
  
'Ohmigod' she thought frantically. 'I like someone I haven't even met, could I be more shallow?'  
  
The boy seemed to notice that someone was staring and turned. Kai watched as his eyes widened in surprised. She barley noticed that her parents were pulling her away.  
  
Draco was waiting for the lady to fix his robes. He hadn't expected to be enrolled into a wizard school.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. His senses told him that someone was watching him. He turned to find a girl watching him. She seemed so familiar to him, almost exactly like, no..... It couldn't be. Ingnis?  
  
No she had died he reminded himself. He had been there holding her body as it turned to nothing.  
  
But then there was a prophecy. 


End file.
